This May, Be
by TokehGecko
Summary: Comrades become Allies, to become Comrades Again. How much have they changed? And what's this? Unrequited Love? Main Char: Team 7... Chap 4!
1. Prologue

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Hello!

* * *

Skip.

Skip. Skip.

Skip. Skip. Skip.

Skip. Skip.

Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip.

Skip. Skip. Skip.

Skip.

Irregularity. Dependence. Failure. Disappointment.

She was throwing rock after rock across the gigantic lake just outside of the Leaf Village. The scenery before her went beyond perfect. Just the sight would make anyone happy, but it just didn't work for her. She had lost her own vision on how to make the right decisions in life.

Could someone tell her to take the next road to the left? She had made some very bad decisions, but also a lot of good ones, she felt. She finally touched the heart of the one she loved. She was happy, but something else was making her unhappy.

Something beside her love-life. She grabbed another tiny rock and threw it in the lake.

Skip. Skip. Skip.

Tsunade was giving her hard missions, but they weren't hard enough, she felt. She wanted to be pushed to her limits. She felt left behind as she watched how the others had progressed.

She didn't like how her new house was arranged. Her parents had both passed away a long time ago and she didn't want to live in their old house anymore. She was unhappy with her new bedroom.

Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip.

She didn't like the fact that most of her friends were always out on missions whenever she was back in Konoha.

She also didn't like the fact that half of her old team had moved away to another Village.

Skip. Skip.

Something was dancing on her brains… And it was dancing horribly too…

**

* * *

**

**This May Hurt**

* * *

"So you two finally got together, huh?"

Haruno Sakura, Rookie Jounin, nodded her head with a smile, her eyes closed. Opening them again, she looked at the woman before her, the Fifth Hokage. "Yes. Now do you have a mission for me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade frowned a bit. "What? You don't want to be together with that Uchiha now you've finally got him?"

Sakura shook her head and frowned back. "No, it's already bad enough I have so few missions. I think I'm ready for better missions!"

Tsunade smiled and put a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder. "Well, I can put you up there with other volunteers, most Rookie Jounins as well, to become Instructor for a Genin Team?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ah, no thanks! That's not really good for someone who wants to become stronger, right?"

Sakura was about to continue, but Tsunade put her right index finger on her lips, motioning for her to be quiet. Sakura focused and also sensed someone was approaching and was about to enter the Hokage Office through the Window.

Skilfully, a figure jumped over the duo and coughed once. "Ahum, I've returned, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Ah!" She pointed a finger. "You!"

* * *

**This May Be Fun**

* * *

Missions were always about time. And usually they were disappointing as well. Sasuke, in Chuunin Uniform, was walking through the Gates of the Leaf. He had been promoted to Chuunin a year ago. The reason he wasn't Jounin was because he was still a traitor two years ago.

Life had been hell for him. Returning to a Village where you were once loved would be something to look forward to. But for him, of course it was different. Now, he was hated by most of them. So he was glad when good old Sakura welcomed him with open arms. She was the only thing, or only one, who had remained the same.

It was pretty vexing to find her Rank to be higher than his, though.

Trained senses ripped him away from his thoughts as he activated his Sharingan. 'Someone's watching me!'

He looked all around him and found the Shinobi who was watching behind him. He turned, to see him jump over him and land in front of him.

"Ah, so you really have returned to this Village, eh, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw who it was who landed in front of him.

* * *

**This May Get Complicated**

* * *

"Jiraiya!" The Hokage exclaimed rather loudly. "What are you doing back!"

Jiraiya's expression however, was something Tsunade immediately understood. Something serious was going on. "Trouble has brought me here. I was pursuing some hot-headed Shinobis from the Cloud, very high-levelled, might I add… They were moving in awesome speed and they were only with two."

Tsunade and Sakura listened intently.

"I've fought with them before, but they always managed to escape."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. 'Someone strong enough to escape from a Sannin.'

"They were heading for Konoha, so since it was on my way back home, why not deal with them at the same time?" Jiraiya paused. "Only… I was also moving in high speed and I was very close behind them all the time."

Tsunade sighed. "Tell faster already! You're here, so you survived. Are they here!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I found their corpses, completely beaten to a pulp and killed; Kunai wounds in both their throats. Someone skilled killed them and I'm very sure whoever did that was on the way to Leaf as well."

'So two people strong enough to keep Jiraiya-sama at bay, were defeated in seconds?' Sakura tried to understand the story.

"There's no need to worry, whoever killed them was enemy to the Cloud. Enemies of our enemies are our friends." Tsunade reasoned. "Maybe Shinobis from the Sand?"

Jiraiya frowned. "Who's strong enough to deal with such foes in seconds?"

"We are!" A voice from behind Jiraiya said.

The trio turned towards the window to see a familiar sight.

* * *

**This May Get Annoying**

* * *

"Kakashi. I heard you were stationed elsewhere, what are you doing here in Konoha?" Sasuke asked bewildered as he saw Kakashi in a weird Jounin Uniform. "Your headband… it's from Suna!"

Kakashi nodded and grabbed another headband from one of his pockets. "Yup! I'm officially Konoha Jounin and Suna Jounin. I returned to Konoha, my duties in Suna are over."

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Well, I have to go; I think Sakura is waiting for me at the Hokage Tower…"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "Oh? You two hitting it off?"

Sasuke shook his head at Kakashi's curiosity. "Yeah, since recently… I'll be going now, Kakashi."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Sasuke's back. Next to him, a ripple in the air suddenly appeared and a second later there was some kind of Gate. Through that Gate stepped a see-through person. "Oy, Hatake-dono..." A cold voice whispered. "You think it'll be more fun here?"

Kakashi sighed as he watched how his comrade changed into his real body. "I hope so."

---

Jiraiya turned with towards a window and what he saw made him smile wickedly. "Temari-chan!"

Tsunade jumped to the side to allow Jiraiya to be sent into a wall. "I would've done that…" She mumbled.

"Stupid old pervert. Only one man is allowed to call me Temari-chan…" Temari whispered dangerously. "Hokage-sama, Sakura-san." She bowed formally. "The Leaf Team in Suna returns back and has finished its duties in Suna."

Tsunade smiled. "That means they're back!"

Temari suddenly shot a very serious gaze to the Fifth. "Do not assume they are still the same. They've changed a great deal, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade frowned at the bowing Temari and sighed. "Heh, whatever you say, Temari-san. Tell them they should report to me immediately."

Temari rose from her bowing position and sighed a bit embarrassedly. "Well, you see… I think all of them have already turned to bed."

Tsunade almost glared Temari out of Konoha again.

It was here, where Sakura decided to join the conversation. "What about you, Temari-san? Will you stay in Leaf as well?"

Temari nodded as she dodged Tsunade's glare. "Yes, I will stay here… I've decided to become a Konoha Shinobi."

* * *

**This May End**

* * *

"Tcheh, how boring." An arrogant voice mumbled through the winds that floated against and between the buildings. "At least in Suna, we had challenges on every block of every street!" The spiky-haired boy turned towards the man walking next to him. "Especially during night, right, Gaara-dono?"

"This is not Suna, idiot." He replied. "But it is very quiet at this hour in this Village…" He narrowed his eyes as he turned to stare towards one of the roofs behind them. "Kiba."

The spike-head nodded and sniffed his nose once. As soon as he smelled who was there, his mouth turned into a smile. "Ah, no need to worry. It's our remaining Team Members."

Gaara knew who split up with whom as they had arrived in Leaf. "Tcheh, so it's only Lee and Hinata."

Kiba nodded as he jumped up to the roof to join the other two. Gaara looked downwards, almost eye-level actually, to stare at the huge wolf-dog Kiba left behind. "Your master is a fool, Akamaru." He said as he continued his walk towards some hotel that was still open.

Akamaru watched him go and waited for Kiba to return to him.

---

The next day…

Sasuke awoke with giant headache and refused to let sunray touch his face, so he went under the blankets.

Kakashi had returned to the Village, so there might be some news coming from him. Things had been rather boring these last few years. When he had returned to Konoha, he found many people gone. The Fifth had then explained that a few were sent to Suna to be trained there. Also, that those would become Suna Shinobis and might never even return.

Sasuke remembered who of the Konoha Shinobis went and wondered if all of them had returned.

A sudden knock on the door seemed to throw him out of bed. "Sasuke-kun! Let me in, I have to make breakfast!"

Sasuke groaned as he quickly jumped down and opened the door for his girlfriend. They were still trying to get used to each other and kisses didn't come easily for either of them. "Ah, Sakura. I overslept, so… Make yourself at home." He announced, before he took the stairs again and probably went to change clothes.

Sakura already knew the way so she immediately walked towards the kitchen. 'I wonder. Temari did say all of them returned, but… she also said they all changed?'

Suddenly, a cute little bird chirped. Sakura, a bit dumbfounded at first, looked at an open window. "Oh, Hokage-sama is calling for my attention?"

The bird chirped again.

Sakura laughed and turned away from the bird. "Sasuke-kun! We don't have time for breakfast! Hokage-sama requests both our presences!"

A soft groan came to her ears and she watched how Sasuke, in Chuunin Uniform, appeared in front of the door. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go, then."

Sakura followed him out.

---

As the duo made their way to the Hokage Tower, Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "I met up with Kakashi yesterday."

Sakura looked a bit surprised. "Oh? Yeah, I saw Temari. She told me everyone has returned."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes ahead of him, in the distance he could already see the Hokage Tower. "Everyone, huh?" He mused. "You weren't in the Hokage Tower when I arrived last night."

Sakura nodded apologetically. "Yes, I know… I had to show Temari to one of the Hotels nearby. When I returned, Tsunade-sama said you had come about an hour ago. I figured you had already gone to sleep by then."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I was tired from the mission."

Sakura smiled gratefully, glad that Sasuke wasn't angry. "So you remember who went away to Suna all those years ago?"

"Of course." Sasuke commented. "The other half of Team Seven. Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee and Hyuga Hinata."

"I wonder how he is now…" Sakura mused out loud.

---

"They're here."

Shizune opened the door before Sasuke or Sakura could to allow them in.

"You're late. Didn't my message include you had to be quick?" Tsunade bellowed softly, if that was possible. "Just take a seat, if you can find one."

There wasn't a seat left for them, since there were only two chairs in the Office. One for Tsunade and the other for whoever was sitting on front of her. Hatake Kakashi was the lucky guy.

Sakura glanced to her left from the corner of her eye to see a masked Shinobi lean against the wall. On her other side was another masked Shinobi, also leaning against the wall. Her eyes fell to a couple holding hands. The hands belonged to Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata. In front of her was Temari and on the chair Hatake Kakashi. Rock Lee was standing next to Sasuke. They all had changed so much…

'One of them is Naruto, but which one? And who is the other?' Sasuke wondered as he was also observing all of them.

"I've called for you two, because team Seven will be reunited only for today. An important mission for you four." Tsunade started. She was also staring at the two Shinobis who were leaning against the wall, both with black masks. 'I haven't seen you yet, Naruto… Which one are you?'

"Ah, who will be the leader, Hokage-sama? I am a Jounin, too, now." Sakura stated proudly as she stared between he two masked Shinobis and Kakashi.

Tsunade sighed. "Uzumaki Naruto will be the leader."

Sakura frowned at that and Sasuke's eyes narrowed a great deal. 'That means the dobe probably has a higher rank than Sakura.'

"Temari and Gaara, Shizune will help you in finding your way in this Village today."

'Gaara!' Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"I will not be staying…" Gaara suddenly spoke up. One of the masked Shinobis was Gaara.

'That means the other is Naruto…' Sakura thought as she stared at the other. 'Man, he's become really tall.'

"I am the Kazekage. I am here only to have a meeting with you, Hokage-dono." Gaara said. "I will leave again tomorrow."

Tsunade shrugged. "Fine, Shizune will lead you around the Village, Temari."

Temari pouted. "Aww, can't I wait til Uzumaki's done with his mission? He'll show me around!"

Sakura was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"If you can find a place to stay until that time, fine." Tsunade replied. "Lee, Hinata, Kiba… You three also have a mission. But the mission only requires the three of you."

---

Kakashi was leading his ex-team to their old training spot. Naruto was actually walking next to him, while Sakura and Sasuke just followed them.

"Naruto, how come you're the leader for our mission?" Sasuke suddenly asked as he walked a bit faster to touch Naruto on the shoulder. His hand went through his shoulder somehow, though. 'Genjutsu?'

Naruto turned his head, or his mask, to regard Sasuke. "I suppose you're wondering about that…" With that, he turned away and continued walking.

'His voice…' Sakura thought. 'It's so different…' She shivered after hearing it.

"Hey, that's not an answer…" Sasuke frowned. "What's with the mask anyway?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why aren't you the leader?" Sakura asked.

"Because, as a Suna Shinobi, Naruto outranks me…" Kakashi replied back.

Sakura and Sasuke both froze after hearing that…

* * *

**Lastly, This May Be Surprising**

* * *

"What do you mean, he outranks you?" Sasuke demanded.

"It means… As Gaara is Kazekage… Naruto was elected to become Kazekage as well." Kakashi replied. "Though Gaara has been a Kazekage for a long time, it is possible that there are more Kages in one country…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Naruto's on the same level as a Kage?'

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Naruto? Are you really that far now?"

Naruto removed his iron black mask, to reveal another mask of cloth covering his entire face, including his eyes. He sighed. "It's been a while, Sakura, Sasuke…" He said. "As leader, I now announce Kakashi to be second leader."

Sasuke and Sakura, both still a bit confused, paid attention to their 'leader.'

"I have to know your skills." Naruto started. "So I will observe while you two try and defeat Kakashi."

"Heh, why not try and defeat you…" Sasuke continued mockingly. "Captain?"

Naruto shook his head. "Times of rivalry no longer exist for me, Sasuke." His voice sounded very superior, to Sasuke's surprise. "I would appreciate it, if you acted a bit more mature during this mission."

Sasuke was surprised, so he didn't say anything back.

"Ah, Naruto… taichou…" Sakura commenced. "Don't we have to see your skills as well? And…" She hesitated in continuing. "Why are you wearing another mask?"

Naruto sighed as his hands went for his face. "Since you are old teammates of mine, and I have to work with you… You might as well know…" He removed the mask of cloth to reveal a face that resembles…

'Yondaime!' Sakura thought as she stared at his face full admiration.

"Yes, I look like the Fourth… However, that's not the reason I wear a mask…" He explained. "As soon as I want to fight or am threatened… this happens."

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto's face changed a bit. His eyes turned bloodred, his teeth were like that of a wolf, his ears grew in their size and his nose seemed to grow more advanced. All in all, Naruto's face resembled that of an animal's.

"I've seen that before." Sasuke said, almost uninterested. "I assume Gaara is wearing a mask for the same reason?"

Naruto nodded his head and turned back to his old self. "Yes. Now then. Hatake-dono, perhaps you should start off?"

Kakashi sighed lazily and held a Kunai in front of him. "I suggest both of you come with an intent to kill, because… I've grown immensely during my times in Suna…"

---

TBC

Hehehe, small prologue!

There will be pairings here, but mostly in form of angst. I'm going to bring it realistically, too! Or try to anyway… Prologue is short, I know, Chapters will be a lot longer, though! I'll try to make them a lot longer, anyway. But longer they will be, for sure!

Greets to all of you!

Oya, Happy New Year! Best of Wishes, eh?

Hope I didn't bore youtoo much with this one!


	2. Chapter 1: Knowing

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: … Oh, remember! This is three years after the time-skip! So yes, all of them are elites! They are very, very VERY strong…

Also, I don't have a pre-reader, man! So if you find mistakes in here, I won't be surprised at all... Sorryyy...

---

With the mask off, it was very difficult for the others to stop staring at him. Had they been in the middle of the village, it would have been more vexing on the blonde. The Yondaime look-a-like wasn't really nice-looking as he coldly stared at Sakura and Sasuke.

He had received reports from the Fifth the day before on them. Haruno Sakura had recently become a Jounin, but hadn't really had a lot of missions. Besides not having done a single S-Rank, she also hadn't accomplished many A-Ranked ones either. In that prospect, Sasuke faired a bit better, where he had already accomplished a fair amount of A-Ranked Missions… as a Chuunin.

Uchiha Sasuke was more on solo-missions, however, whereas Haruno Sakura often had to join a team, seeing she was a very talented Medic-nin.

"I suggest you start. We don't have a lot of time before we have to go." Kakashi suddenly said. "The only reason we're doing this, is so we can see whether we can count on you during a mission."

Sasuke sneered at Kakashi and at Naruto. "You two… I'll beat the both of you. I'm only ranked Chuunin because…" Sasuke didn't finish the sentence, as he didn't find it very comfortable to do so. He just hoped the other two figured it out. "I'm better than most of the Jounins here." He ended.

Sakura smiled at him, knowing that the Uchiha didn't like being underestimated. "Me too, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-taichou."

"Call me Uzumaki-taichou." Naruto corrected.

Sakura frowned. 'I thought he would say 'Just call me Naruto' or something like that…'

"Better get this straight right now…" Naruto suddenly began as he put his mask back on. "We don't have time to overestimate or underestimate each other. Attack with your full power from the start off."

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed. We don't have time to play."

Sakura's left eyebrow twitched and she was sure Sasuke's entire body was twitching. 'These guys are treating us like little children!'

"Tcheh, as you wish…" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan and immediately raised it to its maximum. Sasuke was a little perturbed by the fact that none of the two before him were surprised…

* * *

**This May, Be**

- Chapter 1: Knowing

* * *

"_Hey! Stop that!"_

Every slice echoed throughout the cave, he remembered. Drops of blood on the ground increased by the seconds. He felt a certain feeling when he watched his own blood drop to the ground. Was it enjoyment?

"_Wha…? How can you be laughing?"_

Uchiha Itachi never was an ordinary person. But no one expected of him to be a masochist. Morino Ibiki didn't understand what was going on. All of his torture methods had failed on the Uchiha before him.

"Fine… Though I've never gone so far, on you I can do it." Morino began as he performed a few handseals. "Torture; Nerve Increase!" Ibiki smirked as Itachi's body twitched. "This technique will make you experience pain about a hundredfold. Enjoy this pain, Uchiha Itachi…"

"_This feels so familiar…"_

---

Sakura clenched her fists and glared at their opponent, the great Hatake Kakashi. Naruto had vanished and reappeared to the far corner of the area, leaning against a tree. Sasuke prepared himself. 'Why is he not revealing his Sharingan?' He thought as he gazed at Kakashi.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself in entire different setting. Before his eyes, he saw Itachi, his brother, attack Kakashi. 'Damn, this must be Genjutsu!' Though it was harder than usual, he used his Sharingan to get rid of the illusions around him. He swallowed nervously as the battlefield he was in before, was now all boulders and slammed down trees. 'Ah, Sakura and her strength…'

Before his eyes, Sakura was trying to hit Kakashi, but the older Jounin was simply too fast.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke moved to intercept a Kunai from Kakashi, but realised he would be too late and was frozen on the spot. The Kunai impaled Sakura's stomach.

Sakura fell to the ground and Kakashi turned towards Sasuke. When the grey head spoke, it was a different voice he heard. "Sasuke-kun! Snap out of it!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura in front of him. "You were caught in Kakashi's double Genjutsu…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to see that Kakashi hadn't even moved an inch. He looked to Naruto to see him write something down in a scroll. Thinking that he was commenting on how easily he fell for Kakashi's Genjutsu, he immediately ran for Kakashi. 'I'll beat Kakashi in front of the dobe's eyes right now…'

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, but followed him, intent on taking Kakashi down as well.

Sasuke's Sharingan was working overtime as he noticed that Kakashi was escaping from him to every direction possible. 'Tcheh! Which one is the real Kakashi?'

Sakura, who didn't have the Sharingan, saw how Sasuke was jumping around Kakashi, but never really touching him or attacking him. 'What is Sasuke-kun doing?'

Kakashi was moving in very high speed, which only Sasuke noticed, but to Sakura, it seemed as if he was standing still. And then…

"What's wrong, Sakura?" She heard from behind. "Why are you not assisting your teammate?" Sakura wanted to turn around but what she saw was not Kakashi. It was Sasuke.

Sakura jumped backwards after a short hesitation and moved her hands together to say "Kai!"

Nothing happened.

Sakura, in mid-air, watched how the other Sasuke was still jumping around Kakashi, trying to catch him. And then, Sasuke paused in his movement and was hit in the jaw by Kakashi's right foot. Sakura landed and wanted to catch the flailing Sasuke, only to see Kakashi move for her…

Sakura immediately rammed her fist in the ground, to cause boulders to surround her. "You really thought that would help?" Sakura yelped before she got grabbed by her shoulder and her stomach met Kakashi's knee.

Blood spurted out of Sakura's mouth. 'How did he get past the boulders?' Sakura thought before she recovered herself and jumped up again. A second later, Sasuke joined her side.

"He's using Genjutsu a whole lot more now…" Sasuke uttered as he nurtured a bleeding lip. "His speed has increased a great deal as well…"

"Not only that… He knows how we fight and he knows our weaknesses, it seems." Sakura added. "We have to work together to beat him."

Kakashi nodded as he was standing behind the duo. "Indeed. I suggest you do it as quick as possible." He said as he already held two Kunais to both their necks. "In a real battle, you two would be down against me in seconds."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Don't underestimate us!"

"I am not. All I am saying is… Do not hold back against me." Kakashi said as he put the Kunais back in his holster. "But, if you think you can defeat me…" He started as he revealed his Sharingan. "Then try to do so, when I'm not holding back either…"

Kakashi jumped back and gave the two time to attack.

Sakura nodded her head in determination. 'All the time he was still messing with us… and now that he revealed his Sharingan, he's even better…'

Sasuke was hesitating in believing what was happening. 'Kakashi was better than me without Sharingan, while I had mine activated… Now he's even more of a threat…'

"Come!" Kakashi warned. "Or I will."

Sakura rushed forward, enraged, while performing handseals. Kakashi looked on, intrigued. 'Curious, doing two Jutsus at the same time…'

Her hands were surrounded by blue Chakra and she stopped a short five meter in front of Kakashi, to put both her hands in the ground. "Doton, Doryou Dango!"

Kakashi vanished even before Sakura could throw the humongous boulder she was lifting. Kakashi appeared beside her, under the boulder. "Now what, Sakura? I'm too close to you to be able to throw this… huge… boulder." He said. He disappeared again as small fireballs were about to hit him. Sakura was still carrying the boulder over her head when she saw that Kakashi and Sasuke had begun a Taijutsu battle. She immediately threw the boulder when she saw an opening seconds later.

Both Sharingan users dodged the boulder.

Sakura performed a single handseal, which made the huge Boulder she had just thrown crack. What happened later was hundreds of small, sharp stones were being thrown all around.

Her second Jutsu hadn't harmed anyone, though.

"Halt." Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi, who was about to perform handseals. Sasuke and Sakura looked behind them to see the two Suna slash Leaf Jounins standing opposite each other. The duo hadn't even noticed that Kakashi was standing over there…

Sasuke was getting quite infuriated. 'How come the gap between me and Kakashi is still this big?'

Sakura had her eyes slightly widened. 'I can not believe that Naruto is even better than Kakashi… There must be some kind of misunderstanding…'

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Both of you…" He started. "Haven't even scratched Kakashi."

Kakashi hid his Sharingan again. "Before you begin a fit about how you haven't even tried your best, we did tell you to give it your all from the start. Our impression is low because you did not heed our words."

"In our mission, you will listen to my words. Had you defeated Kakashi, perhaps another test was necessary to see your limits. That would be to spar against me… As it is now, I have seen your capabilities." Naruto said.

"I'm fairly sure you two could have hurt me, had we continued. But that little time was all we needed to know your limits. You are both inexperienced when it comes to confusion." Kakashi explained. "Our mission will give us a lot of confusion. Me and Uzumaki are already used to that, but you two…"

"Act before you think, when it comes to confusion." Naruto said. "There's no time to rationalize, as the enemy will not hesitate to end your life. Hatake could have killed you two about five times in this little spar."

"But this was friendly sparring!" Sakura interjected. "We haven't seen each other for such a long time! Of course we weren't prepared for something this serious!"

Naruto turned his back to her. "Enough. We are to report in the Hokage Tower in two hours. Be there…" With that, he vanished.

Kakashi regarded his two ex-subordinates. "You two have grown." He commented. "But in Suna… we have grown a lot more." With that, Kakashi disappeared as well…

Sakura looked beyond confused. "What's going on? Sasuke-kun, what do you think?"

Sasuke looked beyond angry. "I think… This goes beyond my leaving Leaf… Something happened in Suna."

"So you two got your asses kicked by Kakashi, eh?" A sudden voice came to their ears. "No surprise, really!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see a giant white wolf-dog approach them. On top of it sat Inuzuka Kiba. "Haha, suckers!"

Sasuke immediately sent a glare that would throw Akamaru and Kiba through the Hokage Tower. But a glare could only do so much. Kiba jumped off of Akamaru to land in front of the duo. "It's really not surprising. Even I and Akamaru can't defeat that guy. Hatake and Uzumaki, the killer-duo of Suna."

Sakura frowned. "Killer-duo?"

Kiba all of a sudden swallowed nervously. "Ah.. Uzumaki-taichou, I just noticed you…"

Sasuke and Sakura looked all around him, but couldn't see Naruto anywhere. "What are you talking about, Kiba?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He still couldn't see anything…

"I… gotta go!" Kiba hollered as he jumped back on Akamaru. The giant dog then ran away.

---

Sakura and Sasuke were looking for some of the other Shinobis that had spent time in the Sand and luckily for them, they ran into Lee.

"Lee."

Lee was glaring at Sasuke. "I have no need to speak to you, traitor." He then turned to Sakura. "I'm a little surprised that you can still stand being near to a traitor, but to go as far as actually having a relationship?"

Sasuke's fist was clenching and unclenching. 'This Guy…'

Sakura ignored Lee's comments. "What happened in the Sand, Lee-san?"

"To me? Something called Sense got burned into my being. The Life of a Shinobi is anything but youthful." He said. "You can't hear where you're headed if you laugh too hard." He stated coldly.

Sakura frowned. "This isn't like you, Lee-san."

"The old me was naïve…" Lee responded. "This is me all grown up."

"What happened to Naruto, Lee-san?"

Lee smiled. "You'll have to ask him. For what it's worth; he's the best of the best and he's my eternal rival… He and Hatake-taichou, they're the best Captains one could wish for, though. You should be honoured to work even with one of them."

Sasuke frowned. "That's absurd."

Lee glared at him. "If you insult Uzumaki-taichou or Hatake-taichou even once, I will use your face for punching practice."

"Try me!" Sasuke challenged.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she stood between them.

"I don't understand you, Sakura-san." Lee said as he gazed at Sasuke. "All I can say is… Be careful around Uzumaki-taichou. He isn't known for his patience…"

---

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the Hokage Office to see Naruto and Kakashi already inside. "Ah, you two have already arrived." Tsunade said as she saw the two walk in. "Your mission is to find a traitor, a spy and an ally."

Tsunade's expression was very serious. "You will face the Akatsuki… or at least some of them." Tsunade put her gaze on Naruto and Kakashi. "Naruto and Kakashi were a two-man squad in Suna for a short while. They have already encountered some of the Akatsuki several times. Surprisingly, the Akatsuki had to retreat every time…"

"But the Akatsuki was ruined years ago!" Sakura let out with surprise.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Yes, but there are survivors…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and remembered Kiba's words earlier. 'The Akatsuki, all S-Class Criminals, had to retreat from only Naruto and Kakashi?'

"Naruto has informed me that you two need counselling from Morino Ibiki." Tsunade suddenly stated. "I have told Naruto that that won't be necessary. Now, according to the information Jiraiya has gathered, a few of the Akatsuki will be passing through the Caves of the Stone."

The Caves of the Stone, of course, in Earth Country, was on enemy grounds…

---

"Ne, Uzumaki-taichou? Don't we need to know your skills as well?" Sakura asked as they went beyond the Gates of the Leaf?

Naruto, with his mask on, didn't answer immediately. After a second or five, he asked. "Sakura, you are basically a second Tsunade, am I correct? Tell me, do you have many Jutsus?"

Sakura shrugged. "Earth Jutsus mostly. Because of my Strength, those are easy to perform for me. I also came across a Grass Scroll, so I know a few of those as well. And I can Summon Slugs"

Naruto nodded his head. "Sasuke?"

"I've mastered the Sharingan… completely." He stated as he stared at Kakashi's back, as if stating he was definitely holding back during the spar in the morning. "Fire Jutsus are my specialty. I also know Electric Jutsus and can Summon Snakes. What about you two?" He asked, demanding an answer with his glare. Naruto wasn't looking anyway.

"I have also mastered the Sharingan completely, as far as my blood allows, anyway." Kakashi started. "I am specialized in all elements and have surpassed Maito Gai in Taijutsu. I have also become quite talented in Silent-killing and Genjutsu is my favourite strategy…"

All eyes turned to Naruto when Kakashi was finished. "I specialize in time and space Jutsus." He started. "In an all out battle between me and Kakashi…"

"I can barely scratch him…" Kakashi finished.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

---

They were moving in a pretty high pace. He could tell Sakura was forcing Chakra in her legs, while the others didn't have to do so. He himself included.

'So the dobe really has surpassed Kakashi… What does that make me? A weakling?' Sasuke thought bitterly. 'This isn't right. Here we are as Team 7 again, but now, the dead-last is our Captain… This can't be right…'

Naruto was moving with the grace of a real Jounin, no longer were his movements clumsy or imbalanced. Kakashi, slightly behind the masked blonde, was moving in the same way, without so much as a sound. In fact, none of them were making sounds. That also something really new.

Naruto was no longer loud. He was now very collective and only spoke when he needed to. Next to that he had gotten very cold and was probably ruthless as well…

'I swear something must be wrong…'

---

"We will camp out here." Naruto said as he took off both his masks. He walked over to a lake and washed his face with the water.

"We are about halfway." Kakashi reasoned. "So we will arrive tomorrow afternoon, most likely."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was walking back to the fire Sasuke had created. "Ok, time for complete debriefing… I have no secrets for my subordinates."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Indeed, I was wondering what Tsunade left out."

Sakura was too busy staring at Naruto's face. 'He's matured so much. And it's really like the Yondaime is sitting in front of me! But it's Naruto!'

Sasuke, too, was staring at Naruto. 'The dobe… I knew, with his Chakra Capacity, he would come far…'

"We will come across only two members of the old organization Akatsuki." Naruto explained. "Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi." He then turned to Sasuke, whose fists were clenching and unclenching. "You, Uchiha Sasuke, will face your brother. You will either die by his hands or he will die by your hands."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "He will die by my hands!"

"Or you by his." Naruto repeated. "Unless you accept help. Otherwise, the chances of you dieing are too high. I don't want to lose a subordinate on my very first mission under the Leaf, so you will obey me when I say you will back Kakashi up while you two capture him."

Naruto's killer intent suddenly grew, making it very apparent why he was the Captain. "Uchiha Itachi is not to be killed, but taken alive." He glared at Sasuke. "Understood, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke was about to get very enraged, but for the sake of it all, he hesitantly nodded his head once, but one could barely see it. Naruto was sure Sasuke was going to try and kill his brother, anyway…

"Haruno Sakura, you will be my back-up for Hoshigaki Kisame. If you see an opening, strike and end his life." He explained. "Only Uchiha Itachi is important for this mission."

---

Sakura was still awake as everyone was trying to get some sleep. Naruto was keeping watch, stating that he didn't sleep, anyway. Looking at his form, Sakura realised that he really had changed so much…

He was stupid, dumb, clumsy and always… cheerful, full of smiles, always happy. What had happened to make him so… cold-blooded?

That aside, he was so freakishly strong, unlike the idiot who couldn't even perform a single Bunshin. And then his looks… No reason to go there, she figured, as she was already seeing someone.

But still… She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt shoot through her as she admired his appearance. 'Uzumaki Naruto… Truly the most Surprising Shinobi of all time, right?'

"I suggest you go to sleep, Sakura… We have a busy day tomorrow."

Sakura blushed, being detected awake so easily. "Ah, y-yes, Uzumaki-taichou!"

---

The next day…

"The Caves of Stone are very known throughout the Shinobi World." Naruto started as he led the way. "But in fact, nothing ever happens there. You will not find legendary Genjutsus roaming inside, or corpses that can cast Curse Jutsus on you… But we must be prepared for any Stone Shinobis. Obstacles must be taken care of immediately. Do not alert any other, just confront and end all threats."

Naruto turned to regard Sakura and Sasuke. "I'm sure you two are strong enough to deal with those kinds of threats."

"Do not expect us to help when in danger. We probably have our hands full at the time." Kakashi filled in. "Do not hold any grudges if you die... we won't either."

"But if we can…" Naruto was sniffing his nose, Sasuke noted. "We will try and make your deaths quick and painless."

Kakashi shook his head. "We'll probably save your lives if we can, too…"

Naruto motioned for all of them to stop. "Enemy ambush, a few miles ahead. High ranked Squad from the Stone, eight Jounins." He summed up. "Question… Confront them or go around them?"

Sakura swallowed nervously before she answered. "It is of no importance to our mission, right? So we should try and get around them, I think."

"What about them being Stone Shinobis? As in, them being enemy to Leaf?" Kakashi countered. "They're all high-ranked. Getting rid of them is an advantage for the Leaf."

"And we can question them, too. After we've beaten them down." Sasuke joined in.

"Normally, I would agree, but now…Our mission isto face two dangerous Shinobis and possibly more where they are." Naruto started. "Other than that, we have to confront them on this same day. If these Stone Shinobis take too much of our Stamina, we have to postpone the mission for another day. So I suggest we take Sakura's idea."

The others nodded. "Or…"

Kakashi feared the worst as he closed his eye, not wanting to hear Naruto's suggestion.

"No, too much hassle." The masked boy said. "Let's go."

---

The Caves of the Stones were in sight. The caves were, of course, underneath the biggest mountain Sakura had ever seen.

"Judging by the way you look, you've never been here, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Never. These mountains are amazing!"

Naruto suddenly stopped moving. "Ok, this is where things will get complicated. I warned you about being ready for confusion. The Fifth wouldn't listen to me, but I warned her."

"Uzumaki-taichou…" Kakashi said. "I think they'll be fine."

Naruto regarded Kakashi for a second. "I hope so…"

Naruto turned and stared at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened as Kisame and Itachi materialised behind Naruto…

---

FLASHBACK!

'_Why must I always be the one waiting here?'_

_Aburame Shino was seated in the Waiting Room of Konoha's hospital. His entire team was injured, himself included, but his injuries were minor. Especially compared to some of his Team Members. _

_Lifting his head up, as he was staring at his own lap, he saw Uzumaki Naruto approaching him. "Ah, Aburame-dono…" He started. "We meet again."_

_Shino nodded, while giving a small smile. "I assume you just got back from a mission?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Aah, I've been back two days already." He winked. "I came to check up on my subordinate, like you are. How is yours? Or they?"_

"_They…" Shino sighed as he stared at his lap again. "Inuzuka Kiba is badly injured. Over usage of the Final Technique of his Clan… again."_

_Naruto chuckled as he shook his head. "That bastard still doesn't know when to stop, eh?"_

_Shino didn't respond as he continued. "Akimichi Chouji is also badly injured. The causes are, again, quite similar to Kiba's. Ten-Ten is the most badly injured… for protecting me."_

_Naruto turned a bit serious as he took the seat next to Shino's. "What about Hyuga Hinata?"_

_Shino stared at Naruto, even more serious. "She passed away, Uzumaki-dono…"_

_Naruto's eyes widened. His mouth opened up to say something, but he found himself unable to say something…_

_Shino suddenly coughed wildly and Naruto moved quickly to hold a hand to his shoulder. "Ah, Uzumaki-dono…" Another cough. "You should've seen your face, Hinata-chan's in the toilet right now…"_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You bastard… Your sense of humour is too lethal, damn it!"_

_Shino laughed shortly. "Anyway… My team will be fine. What about yours?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Everyone's fine, except for Yamanaka Ino. She's in there, same room as Akimichi Chouji. Her injuries are almost gone; she'll be up and about tomorrow or maybe another day."_

"_I've heard that Hyuga Neji's and Nara_ _Shikamaru's teams had to cooperate. You know of their situation?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Nope. Haven't heard anything." He replied. "I did hear that they've finally figured out something very important. Hokage-same asked me to go fetch a certain someone."_

_Shino frowned. "Could I ask for elaboration?"_

_Naruto grinned. "Nope."_

END FLASHBACK!

---

TBC

Hehe, the Confusion will hit the reader as well!

Can you figure it out? I challenge you to figure out the plot I have in store for this one!

Greets to all!


	3. Chapter 2: Revealing

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: This won't be confusing at all anymore… Oh yeah! I'm going to create a Naruto Fanfic Archive on my site, renewing the entire thing in the process! If you could, could you please suggest high-quality (No Yaoi) fics on my forums? Thanks!

---

The weird-looking sword, covered by some weird cloth, ripped Naruto in two before everyone's eyes. "Tcheh." Kisame snorted as he immediately disappeared from view. "Sasuke…" Kakashi warned when he saw how eager Sasuke was to fight his older brother again.

"Where's Naruto!" Sakura panicked, after realizing Naruto had used Kawarimi.

"Don't worry about him." Kakashi responded, still looking at the twitching Sasuke. "He has lured Kisame further into the forest. Follow them, Sakura." As Sakura leaped away, he and Sasuke were staring intently at Itachi.

"No longer are we chasing after the Jinchuuriki." Itachi whispered. "Why are you here?"

"We've come to take you back." Kakashi answered.

"Our objectives have nothing to do with you. Leave or you will surely perish…" Itachi calmly warned, Sharingan still blazing as lively as ever.

Sasuke's Sharingan was blazing back just as furiously. "Brother… You will die now!" He screamed as he rushed forward in full rage.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi sighed. 'Idiot…'

This time, though, it took a little longer before Itachi could kick his little brother away. 'He has grown. But not enough…' Sasuke was hit thirteen times… or was it fourteen as he fell to his knees. Blood pouring out as Kunais were piercing his body.

'Ugh…' Blood was pouring out of his mouth. "H-how!"

"Genjutsu." Itachi answered. "Perfect trickery."

Kakashi joined in on the fight and Itachi finally found a worthy opponent in the elite Jounin. Sasuke watched as the two battled in front of his eyes. 'Sasuke, you were fighting against Genjutsu… You were running for an illusion. It's easy to delude a Sharingan once you know how to…' Kakashi analyzed as his attacks were all either blocked or dodged by Itachi.

"It seems my Genjutsu won't work on you." Kakashi breathed out as he had been hit in the stomach. "You know your own weakness, after all."

Itachi nodded. "You exploit the Sharingan with the Sharingan. Interesting. Although you do not share the blood, you do share the advantage and the weakness. You are quite the prodigy, Hatake Kakashi."

"As are you… You've gone beyond me, while you are so much younger." Kakashi reasoned as he sensed that Sasuke was ready to fight again, despite all the Kunai wounds on his body.

"I am a true Uchiha." Itachi explained. "Now, let's end this…"

---

**This May, Be**

_- Chapter 2: Revealing_

---

'How did he get away without us noticing it?' Sakura asked herself as she was just simply running through the forest. 'And how am I supposed to know where I must go to now?'

She only saw trees and bushes as she was running as fast as she could. But then, not even a second later, she found herself somewhere, completely different. She saw water and a gigantic tree she was standing on now. The tree seemed to grow out of the water.

"I took you here." A voice came from behind her.

Sakura turned to see Naruto stand behind her. "I'll explain later. Right now, we are fighting Hoshigaki Kisame."

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Kisame below, running over water as if the water was helping him grow in speed. "He has summoned this entire lake. I have summoned this tree to decrease his advantage."

"You summoned a tree? I thought only Yamato-taichou could do something like that." Sakura replied, very wary of the fact that Kisame was approaching them rapidly. "How come he's down there?"

"I used his own sword to impale his shoulder with. While it was stuck in his shoulder, I used the sword to swing him away from me." Naruto explained. "I figure he can be rather… furious… now."

Sakura saw the gash in Kisame's left shoulder and nodded at the angry expression on Kisame's face. Without so much as a warning, Naruto pushed Sakura aside and blocked Kisame's sword with Chakra, but his Chakra was immediately drained by Kisame's Samehade. "You brat!" Kisame yelled as he again brought his sword down upon Naruto's skull.

Sakura, on one of the huge branches, saw how Kisame's sword got sucked into something invisible and vanished. 'W-what!'

Kisame was just as much surprised. "Where the hell is my sword!"

"What are you without your precious Chakra-draining sword?" Naruto coldly pondered as he rammed a claw through the same shoulder that was already bleeding. Kisame, screaming in pain, roared back with a punch in Naruto's face. Naruto disappeared before the punch could connect and appeared behind Kisame, hitting him with a Kunai in the back of his neck. "Peculiar…" Was his response as the Kunai didn't go very far through his neck.

Kisame chuckled. "I was surprised when your… Claw… went through my shoulder. Must be because of you special Chakra. My own sword can penetrate my skin as well… But a Kunai? Not a chance!" He chuckled madly as he elbowed Naruto away. The Naruto disappeared as soon as it was hit, clearly being a Shadow Clone.

"Heh, quite talented, he is…" Kisame let out as he stared at Sakura. His shoulder was still bleeding like a waterfall, but he didn't really seem to care. "What about you?"

---

Sasuke's eyes widened as Kakashi was almost out for the count. Itachi was much drained from his Chakra as well. 'What just happened!'

Minutes ago, before his eyes, a clash of strange Chakra erupted between both Kakashi and Itachi. Kakashi's Chidori appeared out of nowhere, together with Itachi's Black Flames after that. They clashed like mad infernos. The huge explosion that followed afterwards even sent him flying away.

When he had jumped back, he saw Kakashi staggering to his feet and Itachi was panting as well. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Now it's my turn…" He whispered as he performed handseals and ran for Itachi as well.

"Sasuke, no!" Kakashi warned as he saw him power up the Chidori.

---

Kisame's eyes glinted amusedly as Sakura was actually matching him in his strength. If not matching, she was actually surpassing his strength. "You're interesting!" Kisame yelled. "I wonder if your stamina is better than mine, though…"

Sakura was already panting a little bit, while Kisame looked like he could do this for an entire month, non-stop, all the while chuckling. "My fault is liking battles too much!" He hollered as he finally slipped past Sakura's defense and hit her stomach very hard.

Sakura was sent into another branch. 'Ugh…' Kisame chuckled in satisfaction as blood poured out of Sakura's mouth.

The blue-skinned man's eyes widened as he saw something materialize in front of his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened as well as she saw how Sasuke fell towards her, with his Chidori activated…

Sasuke's eyes took on a look of horror as he couldn't stop himself.

---

"What just happened?" Itachi asked Kakashi, slightly panting. Even though he was clearly tired, he was more than ready to deal with Sasuke, Kakashi could read that much. It was very odd to see Sasuke appear before his eyes just like that.

"Uzumaki-dono."

Itachi frowned. "You mean? He really is…?" He eyed the sword that Kisame owned, lying on the ground a few meters away from him… He did wonder how the sword got there.

Kakashi nodded. "Full proof. And he has surpassed him… by very far."

"I see…" Itachi said as he sighed, finally ending his own panting and catching his breath. "Then he surely…" He didn't end the sentence. "I'll leave that for whatever it means. Right now, you and I will finish this, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded.

---

"Idiot…"

Sasuke gasped in pain as Naruto's foot connected with his face, knocking him away from Sakura. The Chidori hit a tree branch instead of her.

"You were about to kill a teammate." Naruto lectured, ignoring the confused looks around him. "This is what happens if you charge in unprepared. If I hadn't interrupted before, your brother would have impaled you with his Black Jutsu." Naruto shook his head. "You are far from completely mastering the Sharingan."

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he pulled his arm out of the hole he had created in the branch. Smoke was all around, result from the Chidori.

Naruto ignored the glare and turned to Kisame. "You and I will now end this."

Kisame nodded. 'Sheesh, with my sword gone, I have lost a major advantage.' Kisame's eyes widened as Naruto had appeared behind him in less than a split of a second. "H-how!"

Naruto ruthlessly pushed his claw from behind through Kisame's throat. Sakura's eyes widened at the ease in which Naruto killed. Kisame, however, fell to the ground as a Water Clone. Naruto again appeared behind Kisame, who had re-appeared pretty far away from the huge tree and was standing on the water, about to perform a huge Jutsu. 'T-This brat!'

"You can not escape." Naruto said. "For I have the ability to move instantaneously."

Kisame's eyes widened as he saw a claw with red Chakra surging around it erupt through his chest. "U-ugh! You bastard!" He screamed as he turned, only to find Naruto behind him again, this time, slashing Kisame through the neck, ultimately ending the battle. He ended it by surrounding Kisame's body with red Chakra until he stopped moving and finally burned away.

"You were persistent..." Naruto murmured as he had already disappeared from the sight and was now observing the battle between Kakashi and Itachi, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone on the tree… pretty far away.

---

Itachi and Kakashi were about equals, Naruto noted, as they both were very low on Chakra. Itachi was still holding back a bit, which means he would still be a bit of a hassle to take back to Leaf. Their mission wasn't really easy, but it was very important that Itachi didn't die.

Naruto sighed. He just got back in the Leaf and didn't want to worry about too many things. Back one day and already his mission was to retrieve Uchiha Itachi. It was luck that they had beaten him once before, which caused Kakashi to find out about the weak spot in the Sharingan. They still got away, though, as Kisame was there as well. But that was years ago.

Now, both he and Kakashi were a lot stronger and had come prepared. Exploiting the massive usage of the Sharingan and the weakness… When faced with Genjutsu, the Sharingan has to work overtime and thus… it drains Chakra a lot faster as well. It doesn't matter what kind of Genjutsu, as long as you use many.

Naruto predicted that Itachi would probably win the match and that the older Itachi was already planning to escape after Kakashi fainted. Naruto snorted, as if he would let that happen right now. There was a reason he had mastered time and space Jutsus. No one would be able to escape from him and no one would even be able to sneak up on him.

Naruto sighed again as Itachi, during the fight with Kakashi, had put a Genjutsu on Naruto, so that he could escape. Naruto easily cut through the eleven Genjutsus and saw Kakashi faint. Itachi, being a very fast Shinobi was already gone. But Naruto had appeared before him, about a mile away from where Kakashi had fainted.

"So, it is true then?" Itachi said. "You've surpassed him?"

Naruto shrugged. "By orders of the Godaime… I am to take you back to Leaf Village alive."

"Why? To execute me there?" Itachi asked, for the first time actually being curious.

Naruto shook his head. "You are a victim, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widened. "You don't mean…!"

Naruto nodded. "We've found out."

---

As Kakashi woke up, he saw Itachi seated on the ground close to him. Naruto was performing handseals and touched Itachi's shoulder. "You'll be unable to use your Sharingan for the next two hours." He explained. "Because I've cut off half of your Chakra system temporarily. I know for the Sharingan, it is needed for all of it to work…"

"It doesn't matter." Itachi reasoned. "As long as you keep your promise."

Naruto snorted. "I always keep my promises." He stated coldly. "Unless I promised it to someone who doesn't deserve to be promised to."

"Ah, where are Sakura and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he sat up from his position and rubbed his eyes. He covered his Sharingan eye and looked at Naruto.

"They're probably lost." Naruto answered. "I can smell them. I've left them at the spot where I killed Hoshigaki Kisame. They decided to look for us. I have to bring those two back to Konoha using Shunjutsu."

Kakashi nodded. "So you put a tag down back in Konoha?"

"Several."

---

"I can't believe he just left us!" Sakura vented out angrily.

"I can't believe you made both of us wait for so long…" Sasuke replied as they had just gotten away from the gigantic lake Kisame had created. With his death, this lake would probably forever remain here, close to the Caves of the Stone.

"How could I know he would be gone for so long?" Sakura yelled back. "But… I can't believe how easily he dealt with that guy…"

Sasuke nodded. "What he does… it must cost an unbelievable amount of Chakra…"

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of them, out of thin air, it seemed. "I actually expected you two back a few hours ago." He began. "I have to take you two back to Konoha instantaneously."

Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Instantaneously!" They both asked.

Naruto nodded. "It'll take a lot of Chakra from me, especially since I'm taking two persons with me." He sighed and took off his masks. He breathed out, as if in relief. Without a mask, it's a lot more comfortable, after all. He took a look at the huge lake behind Sasuke and Sakura. "A memento… From Hoshigaki Kisame." Naruto bowed. "May he rest in peace."

Sasuke frowned. "What kind of Jutsus are you using!" He demanded. He just couldn't believe how easily he defeated Kisame. And on top of that, he was going to take them back from Earth Country to Fire Country in an instant?

The blonde Captain sighed as he un-bowed and regarded Sasuke. "I have the same blood as the Yondaime." Naruto explained. "I can control time and space to a certain extent. It makes it almost impossible to harm me. The weakness of my techniques however…"

Sasuke mused. "It drains Chakra more than anything."

Sakura's mouth opened before she even thought about replying. "And you have lots of Chakra! So…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…" He suddenly motioned behind him. "There's a gate behind me, but you can't see it with your eyes. Not even the Sharingan can see it." He explained. "Stepping through it will take a lot of MY Chakra. If you step through it right now, you'll be right in front of the Hokage Tower a second later." He instructed. "Go."

Sakura nodded as she walked passed Naruto. She was about to walk through, but she turned. "Ah… Thank you, Naruto-kun… Oh! I mean! Uzumaki-taichou!" She then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Go." He responded. "I have a few questions for Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "It's Uzumaki-taichou. And I don't have time to answer questions. You go, too."

"What happened to Itachi!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, annoyed at Naruto's superior attitude.

Naruto's response was immediate, knocking Sasuke out from behind, hitting him in the neck. "Insolence. Sakura, you'll wake him after you've reported to Tsunade that we've accomplished the Mission, understood?"

Sakura nodded instantly, wide-eyed at how easily Naruto knocked Sasuke out and afraid he might do the same to her. "Now, go." Naruto said, obviously tired.

As Sakura walked through the gate, Naruto performed a few handseals to close the gate, which also took Chakra. "Ugh… I've used too much Chakra today… Kakashi could probably beat me easily now…" He whispered as he used Hiraishin no Jutsu to get back to where Kakashi and Itachi where.

---

Sakura was surprised, even though Naruto did tell her of this. 'Such an effective Jutsu…' They really were back in Konoha, just like that.

Sasuke was draped over her right shoulder as she slowly climbed the stairs that lead up to the Hokage Office. 'I wonder how Kakashi defeated Uchiha Itachi…'

"Ah, look who we have here!" A boisterous voice suddenly yelled form behind her. "Did that idiot almost get himself killed again?" He asked as he pointed at the Sharingan user on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura turned to see Kiba standing there. "Where's your dog, Kiba? Not here?"

Kiba shrugged. "He's hunting." He narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess… You two almost screwed the mission, so Naruto sent you back using Shunjutsu, eh?"

Sakura blinked. "Shunjutsu?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, you know, Teleportation Techniques, obviously. Sheesh, for a smart girl, you aren't that smart, huh?" He paused, ignoring the sharp glare coming from the pink-haired woman. "Anyway, how did the mission turn out? You realised why Hatake-taichou and Uzumaki-taichou are ruthless bastards?"

Sakura shook her head, suddenly curious. "Heh, as if I'm gonna tell you! You should report back to the Hokage after a mission, you know? I suggest you do so. Hatake-taichou and Uzumaki-taichou always punish me when I don't report to Gaara immediately."

Sakura wondered why Kiba didn't retort to Gaara with Gaara-sama, since he did use it for Naruto and Kakashi as she walked towards the Hokage Office.

---

As Naruto appeared back in the small camp they had created, Itachi and Kakashi stared at him, expecting an explanation on what he had just done.

"I've sent them back to Konoha already." He started. He turned to Itachi. "You will have a hard time in Konoha, but no one will notice your presence beside me, Hatake-dono and Hokage-sama." He said. "As requested, your little brother will not know either."

"You and Hyuga Hinata have a lot to discuss…" Kakashi started.

"She has become a very dangerous interrogator, Uchiha Itachi." Naruto said with a grin. "With her Byakugan, she can see the muscles you suppress in your face to disallow expressions. So she can always see whether you are lying or not." Naruto then added. "She's become more ruthless than even Morino Ibiki."

The twitch in Itachi's left eye didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and Kakashi… They shared a look and nodded. "Let's return. I don't have enough Chakra left to use another Gate capable of getting all three of us back… And I don't want use that Chakra… So we simply run back."

---

"Naruto's still not returned?" Sakura asked herself as she was walking to the Hokage Tower. "It is already night." It had taken them a little over a day to get there, but knowing Naruto's speed, surely they would've gotten back a lot sooner. 'What am I, worried?' She asked herself.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura turned to her left to see Hinata step out of the shadows. She had really changed. She now had long hair, bangs hanging in front of her eyes, longer bangs covering her ears. Her long hair was tied in a pony-tail, but it was still so long that it reached about the half of her back.

Her outfit was that of a Konoha Jounin. Yesterday, in the Hokage Office, she wore the Suna Jounin Uniform. "Hinata-san! Ah, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She answered. "I have a few questions for you, Sakura-san…"

---

'He's already on his way…'

Gaara was slowly walking towards the Gate of the Leaf, intent on walking through them to head for his Village again. 'There might be a war soon… I have to prepare my Village.'

"Gaara!"

Few people were allowed to just call him 'Gaara.' He turned, hoping it would be an idiot who wasn't allowed to do so, so he could kill the worthless lunatic. He grinned a bit as he recognised his older sister in the distance. "Ah, Temari." Was all he said.

"You're leaving already? You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Temari glared.

Gaara didn't respond to the glare, but he didn't respond to any glares, so… "I was under the impression you were 'busy.' But I no longer have any time to waste here in Konohagakure. Kankurou has sent a message to get back as soon as I can. The council is being… annoying, as he had put it."

Temari nodded and without warning, hugged her little brother. "I might not see you in a long time, little brother…" She said, while hugging. "Take care of the Village and our idiotic brother. Also, take care of yourself."

Gaara hesitantly hugged his sister back… with one arm. "I will."

---

"So, he really used some sort of Teleportation Gate…" Tsunade mused as Sasuke was seated in front of her. "Sakura told me about this in the afternoon. He knocked you out, right?"

Sasuke, a bit angry, nodded. "I request to never work under him again."

Tsunade shrugged. "Sometimes, it can't be helped, Sasuke. He's probably the strongest Captain here. Along with Kakashi."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't care. He doesn't show any respect to his team."

"Do you show respect to him?" Tsunade countered, already knowing the answer.

"I only do so to those who deserve it." He answered, gazing fully in Tsunade's eyes, as if saying 'I actually don't respect you either…'

"Be that as it may, in next missions, you WILL address him as Uzumaki-taichou, if only for the sake of argument." Tsunade said. "Well, tell me what happened on the mission beside you being knocked out by your own Captain."

Sasuke glared. "I fought against Uchiha Itachi along with Kakashi. Naruto had lured Hoshigaki Kisame deeper into the Forest and Kakashi ordered Sakura to follow them." He started. "Itachi proved to be too much for Kakashi so I charged in… only to find myself charging towards Sakura all of a sudden."

Tsunade frowned a bit, but wasn't confused. "One of Naruto's Gates?"

Sasuke nodded. "I think so. My Chidori was about to hit Sakura, but Naruto remedied the situation." Sasuke didn't tell how. "Soon after, he killed Kisame and disappeared." Sasuke snorted before he continued. "That dobe left us there and returned several hours later. After that, he arranged for us, me and Sakura, to return here instantly."

"I see." Tsunade nodded. 'Naruto did tell me it would be enough to only send him and Kakashi… I didn't think he'd really thought of both of them as nuisances. I guess I'll have to make it clear to him to work as a team.'

---

"We've arrived."

Kakashi walked over to the guards, showing him proof that they were from the Leaf. "Ah, Kohohamaru-kun? You stuck here, hm?"

"Hatake Kakashi-sama!" Konohamaru bowed. Another guard had checked Kakashi's ID. Konohamaru was standing next to him. "You remember Moegi-chan?"

Kakashi shook his head. "We're going in." He looked backwards to confirm Naruto still had his masks on. 'He doesn't want to reminisce.'

Itachi was following Naruto through the Gates of the Leaf, disguised as another ANBU Member. "We will immediately go to the Hokage Tower." He sighed. "When this is over… I have a proposition for you, Uchiha Itachi." Naruto announced, before the trio moved in awesome speed over the roofs towards the Hokage Tower.

---

The next day,

Naruto woke up at the sounds of a bird chirping at him. It was the slightest sound, but Naruto's ears were highly advanced, after all. 'Already?' He thought as he stepped out of his bed and got dressed with the Leaf ANBU Uniforms.

Tsunade had ordered another ANBU Team to bring Itachi to the cells. Today he would be interrogated and today would be judgement day, Naruto realised. A lot will happen today and a lot will be revealed.

He took a second look at the bird in the window and shook his head. 'This Hokage… I liked the Kazekage better. He at least gave me a morning before I had to bring in the Mission Report.' He sighed as he finally got his boots on. He performed a handseal and a second later, he was standing in front of a door not too far from his house. He knocked twice.

'I wonder what she has done all day yesterday. This Village can be really boring.' Naruto thought as the door opened to reveal the blonde Temari, with her hair loose. Naruto was used to it and didn't even blink at the beauty that was Temari. "Good morning, Temari-chan."

"Come in, Uzumaki." Temari grinned. "Come in, Naruto-kun." She repeated…

---

Kakashi was lazily strolling through the busy streets of Konoha. He skilfully dodged every villager and every running child, while still being able to read Icha Icha Paradise Volume 14. He was almost finished reading the last chapter when he sensed a Shinobi approaching him in the distance. It would be another five minutes before she got there, but Kakashi looked up from his book and analyzed the Chakra signature.

'Sakura.'

Actually, it took four minutes, but Kakashi already opened Volume 15 as she was standing in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei! You're already back! I take it the mission was successful, then?"

Kakashi frowned as he put the book away and gazed at Sakura. "Of course. I thought you already knew so."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura started, using a tone of voice that suggested she was going to ask something. "What happened in Suna?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I think the better question would be; What didn't?" He answered. "I suppose you're wondering because of our different attitude." The genius assumed. "Let's just say I relived memories I thought I learned from."

Sakura looked confused and ushered for Kakashi to continue. She frowned when Kakashi grabbed Volume 15 of Icha Icha Paradise again.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura immediately glared. "A little clarification perhaps?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Was I ever like that?" He said as he walked passed Sakura and continued on his way.

"In some ways, you haven't changed at all, Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled at his back. 'Lazy pervert…'

---

"Ah, I've called you here to report new information."

"Yes! Yes! I knew you would succeed, Uzumaki-taichou!"

"Heh, I heard your subordinates were being quite the burdens."

"Hatake wasn't."

"Of course I wasn't."

"Uzumaki, spill it already."

"Naruto-taichou."

Naruto sighed. "Ok, ok… Impatient bunch." He said as he unwrapped a scroll. "I've never told any of you this." He looked at Kakashi. "Or rather, we've never told you any of this. When we killed Orochimaru, he has revealed to us that he was in fact… a subordinate."

Silence fell.

"I've reported this to the Kazekage and the Hokage. Today, they will be interrogating the traitor Uchiha Itachi, who we've brought back to the Village… quite easily." Naruto snorted. "We succeeded easily, where all others have failed miserably."

"We have the slightest suspicion, of who Orochimaru's master could be, and the connections can be found here in Leaf, we feel." Naruto said. "We know that Uchiha Itachi and Morino Ibiki are connected to it somehow. They will interact with each other today. Hatake and myself will be observing."

Naruto observed all of them. "Any questions?"

"What about Uchiha Itachi? Shouldn't he be executed?" Lee asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. We've found out he's been living outside of himself because of a massive Torture Genjutsu, which caused him to lose sanity at a rather young age... Orochimaru revealed this to us as well."

"What of his crimes?" Hinata asked. "Surely, Leaf will not forgive him. What will happen with Itachi?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Today will be revealed whether he is foe or ally." He opened his eyes and grinned. "If he is foe, then he is doing all of this by his own schedule, even coming along with us. So, if he is the enemy, we will kill him right here in Leaf." He paused. "If he is ally… I want him to join our team…"

Everyone's eyes widened, including Kakashi's…

---

TBC

Ok, next chapter will be Itachi's revelation!

Also, next chapter there will be less coldness and more interaction between all the members of Naruto's team. I'm going to make them a close team!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Hunting

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo!

---

A punching bag, why the hell hadn't she bought a new one! She needed to release her anger, but to avoid destroying her entire house; she had bought a punching bag. Of course, it was a special one, resistant to her super strength. It still only lasted for a week, usually five days.

During the years, she had become equal to Shizune in medical Jutsu and was nearly as powerful as Tsunade. Chakra could only do so much, after all. Sasuke could still beat her in a one on one match, but it usually took him a long time to tire her out.

And then, Uzumaki Naruto appears and shows a growth even bigger than theirs. Of course, this was to be expected from the blonde Shinobi, who was already growing so fast when he was a kid.

And Hatake Kakashi was still more skilled than her and Sasuke. Only Naruto had surpassed him, it seemed.

How she had missed them when they were in the Sand. Now that they were back, they were difficult to approach. Naruto even more than Kakashi, while it should be the other way around. She had pondered visiting them, but predicted it would be quite awkward.

She checked herself in the mirror before she walked out the door. 'Today I'm off duty. Perhaps I should suggest to Kakashi-sensei to have some kind of reunion. It's difficult to reminisce during missions.' She thought. 'I would like to know what happened in the Sand that made them change so much.'

Sakura remembered her meeting with Hinata last night. 'So strange, it seems they make it a rule not to talk about each other.' She had asked Hinata what had happened to Naruto and Kakashi in the Sand, but Hinata had advised her to ask them herself.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's head whipped around after hearing her voice called with such urgency. "What's wrong, Ten-Ten?"

"We have a problem! We must search and destroy two Shinobis who have escaped from the Village!" She said.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the female Jounin. "Search and destroy?" She repeated, frowning. Ten-Ten always exaggerated, she figured.

"I don't know what's wrong, only that I've received message that we have two traitors. An interrogation went wrong." The brown-haired woman explained. "But we can't discuss this! We must go now!" They both prepared to jump and head for the Gates of the Leaf, until a smoke cloud appeared in front of them.

"Yo!"

Both females stared as Kakashi suddenly appeared. "I could use your help." He announced as he stared at the both of them. "Morino Ibiki interrogated Uchiha Itachi this morning. They are both already outside of Leaf. We are to hunt down Morino Ibiki. As we speak, a Hunter-nin team has already gone after both of them."

---

This May, Be

Chapter 3: Hunting

---

Uchiha Sasuke was running towards the Gates of the Leaf after having witnessed a huge explosion in the east of the Leaf, where the cells were, he thought. After seeing quite a few ANBU rush over the roofs, over his own roof even, he concluded it must have to do with his brother. He went as far as to stop one member of an ANBU team and ask.

Just as he reached the gate, he was pushed back by an invisible force. Being confused, he immediately activated his Sharingan and saw Naruto stepping out of one of his gates. He didn't see the gate, but he did see Naruto step out of… nothing.

"I suggest you calm down." He said before he stared at the Uchiha. "You wish to fight your brother again?"

"Get out of my way, dobe." Sasuke warned. "I have to get to him before he's out of reach again."

Naruto regarded Sasuke, who was still on the ground, with a cool gaze. "This gate here behind me is one you'll have to go through, then." Naruto said as he grinned a little bit. "Uchiha Itachi is moving in a very high speed away from Leaf, heading towards Stone. I can still sense him, but his smell is too far away now. But because he's moving in a high speed, it'll take even more Chakra to be able to teleport you towards him."

"How?" Sasuke asked as he rose to his feet. "How can you do this?"

"If I can sense someone or something, I can teleport there." Naruto explained. "I suggest you move quickly. Sensing him becomes harder every second. Also, a Hunter-nin Team and an ANBU Team is pursuing him. I thought you wanted to kill him. You'll have to be quick if you don't want the others to kill him."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and stepped through the gate, without saying anything. Naruto felt the Chakra being taken away from him as Sasuke travelled towards Uchiha Itachi.

"Tcheh." Naruto deactivated his gate and sighed. 'This is not my problem.' He thought as he walked home.

---

Kakashi, Ten-Ten and Sakura were running after Pakkun, who used his nose to keep track of the ANBU Team going after Morino Ibiki.

"Ibiki has been underestimated." Kakashi said. "I suggest we kill him as soon as we see him."

The trio were running around the trees, dodging even falling leafs as skilled as they are.

"Ah, but he might still have a few answers!" Sakura replied. "He must have found out more about Itachi."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, we already have all the answers we need."

"Are they accomplices?" Ten-Ten asked. "So unexpected."

"They're not accomplices." Kakashi shook his head again. "In fact, they're the biggest enemies."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, skilfully dodging a lost tree branch as the trio jumped through the forest. "I mean, did they attack each other?"

"Matter of fact… Yes, they did, after a full hour of interrogation." Kakashi started. "It seems Morino Ibiki is the reason why Itachi killed his entire Clan… But Ibiki was controlled as well, as far as I can tell he didn't even remember having used a Jutsu on Itachi when he attended the Ninja Academy School…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Then… why is a Hunter-nin also hunting after Itachi?"

"He's the one who made the building explode." Kakashi answered. "He's mentally unstable and won't hesitate to kill any Leaf-nins. We have to bring him down as well."

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Is he after one of them as well?"

Kakashi gazed at Sakura, and then shrugged. "I don't know. We lost sight of each other when the entire building collapsed. But usually, when it's not a mission… Uzumaki-taichou doesn't care."

---

Sasuke's eyes widened as he appeared in front of Itachi, surrounded by a team of ANBU, all killed. The older Uchiha seemed a little bit surprised to see Sasuke in front of him all of a sudden, but only for a split second. "Uzumaki Naruto sends his regards, right?"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I will end everything now, Uchiha Itachi…" He said, rage apparent in his voice. "Sharingan!"

Itachi simply stared at him. "Foolish, little brother. What's wrong with your Sharingan?"

Sasuke didn't respond and rushed forward. 'He's using Genjutsu… This time I can see it!'

Itachi simply observed how his little brother went through Genjutsu after Genjutsu. 'Genjutsu is one of the weaknesses of the Sharingan. Even though it can see through it, observing a Genjutsu already takes a lot of Chakra from the Sharingan. Dispelling it using only the Sharingan takes even more.'

Itachi wasn't surprised to find Sasuke now rushing towards him. In fact, he was slightly disappointed it took him this long to find him. After a few blows, Itachi brought his fist down upon Sasuke's skull, sending him face down to the ground.

Sasuke was quick to get up and marvellously hit Itachi in the stomach with his right foot. Itachi didn't even seem to notice as he immediately grabbed the foot that hit him and sent Sasuke into a nearby boulder. After that, he immediately sent a "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke avoided the fireball and was currently descending upon Itachi. His kick was avoided as Itachi pivoted to the right and continued with a roundhouse kick to Sasuke's chin. Sasuke bent backwards and retaliated with a roundhouse kick of his own. Itachi blocked with his right arm and used his left hand to grab Sasuke's throat.

"You amaze me, little brother. Even after so many years, you are barely above Genin Level…" Itachi mocked as he lifted Sasuke up and punched him in the face with his right fist five times, before doing a single-hand seal. "Perhaps I should end it here…"

Sasuke, being choked, was trying to get the left hand that was wrapped around his throat away with both his hands. He finally used both his legs to kick Itachi in the face. After that, he landed on his back and rolled backwards to avoid a foot in the face.

"Kuroi Katon, Tsukamu!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as a huge hand made out of black flames surrounded Itachi's right arm. Itachi then reached out for Sasuke and the Hand of Black Flames tried to grab Sasuke. Sasuke jumped backwards and performed handseals as well.

"Kuroi Katon, Ryuusei!"

Itachi looked intrigued as Sasuke stretched all fingers out towards the sky. His little brother's fingers were surrounded by black flames. Itachi withdrew his arm to his side, making the Black Flame Hand rest at his side.

Itachi was a bit surprised as Sasuke began to shoot black fireballs from his fingertips towards Itachi. As Itachi dodged about twenty of them, Sasuke appeared behind him and kicked him in the back.

Itachi fell forward a little bit, before exploding, sending Sasuke into another tree. 'Explosive Kage Bunshin…' Sasuke thought.

---

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde young man didn't respond as he opened his door. From the voice, he noted it was a woman. From the Chakra Signature he sensed, he figured it was a female Jounin.

"You've become really rude, you know that?" The woman continued asking for his attention.

"I do not feel the need to have a conversation with you." Naruto explained as he considered shooting a glance at the woman standing in front of his house. He was a bit surprised, but didn't show it. He and this particular woman hadn't conversed often before.

"Really rude, indeed." Yuuhi Kurenai stated. "I'm here to inform you that we'll be having a mission together. You and an old subordinate of mine."

"Inuzuka, eh?" Naruto replied. "What's the mission?"

"We have to search for Yukio Ayamo." Kurenai said, trying to read Naruto's face. "Also, it is not Kiba-kun who's joining us."

Naruto seemed to snarl a bit. "Yukio Ayamo…" He whispered. "So Aburame Shino is joining us?"

"You are already acquainted with Yukio Ayamo." Kurenai stated, indicating she didn't know that beforehand. "You do not fear the possibility that she's become an enemy?"

"I am familiar with the woman. But if she has become an enemy, then she deserves to die." Naruto responded. "For such is the fate of any enemy."

"Uzumaki Naruto. The Fifth has chosen for you to choose the last member for this mission." Kurenai reported. "You will be the Captain."

Naruto seemed to think for a moment. "This mission… holds something important for Leaf, doesn't it? What rank is Aburame Shino?"

"Jounin." Kurenai answered. "I am Elite Jounin, as are you."

"A-Rank, then." Naruto reasoned with only Jounins for a mission. "Perhaps S-Rank. I want Inuzuka Kiba with us as well."

---

Kakashi, Sakura and Ten-Ten were petrified as they saw an entire ANBU Team retreat to Leaf, all of them screaming their lungs out. They didn't even seem to move as swiftly as usual, as they stumbled over stones, branches and slipped over leafs even…

"What happened to them?" Sakura asked.

"Torture Genjutsu." Kakashi answered nonchalantly. "We have to move; Pakkun has found Ibiki's scent."

Moving faster than any of them could, Kakashi leaped ahead, already seeing Ibiki running in the distance. "Hurry up! We can not afford to lose the target." He ordered.

Sakura and Ten-Ten were surprised to see Lee running past them and following Kakashi. "Sakura-san, Ten-Ten-san! We must hurry, if Kakashi-taichou thinks this one might be trouble, then he surely is very skilled."

Lee spotted Kakashi descending to the ground and followed suit.

The young Green beast landed next to Kakashi on the ground. In front of them, Ibiki was grinning at them. "Hatake Kakashi. You think you can stop me? I don't know what you've been doing in Suna, but there's no way you've reached above the Sannin Level."

Lee frowned. "You're Sannin Level?" He asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

Ibiki chuckled as Sakura and Ten-Ten joined his opponents. "I was Orochimaru-kun's master!"

"You delude yourself." Kakashi countered. "You've been fooled as well. A Jutsu put on you made you believe you were superior to the Snake Sannin. I don't think you were the one who has led Orochimaru." The grey-haired Jounin's eye narrowed. "You're the one having a master."

Ibiki shrugged. Kakashi could see Ibiki was confused. 'He probably doesn't even remember anything about Orochimaru's time in Leaf, or Itachi's. He doesn't even remember having feared Orochimaru for a while…' Kakashi revealed his Sharingan. "So you're Sannin Level?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at Kakashi's Sharingan. "I am far above Sannin Level!" He barked.

Kakashi nodded as he performed a single handseal. "I should hope so… Otherwise you wouldn't be a real challenge…" He announced his Jutsu… "Hijutsu…"

---

Sasuke and Itachi were both panting crazily as they squared off once again. Kunai hit Kunai, knee hit shoulder and elbow hit a palm of a hand. It went too fast to see who had hit who in the squabble.

Itachi moved blurrily as he penetrated Sasuke's defense and shoulder bashed him a few meters back. Sasuke retaliated by moving under Itachi's guard and upper cutting him a meter upwards. Itachi responded by sending a black flame downwards, covering the entire clearing.

Sasuke had no means of escape and surrounded himself with Black Fire, his ultimate defense…

Both were panting even crazier than before. "You've grown, little brother… But it's not enough." Itachi then seriously gazed at his sibling. "And if it goes on like this, I doubt it'll ever be enough."

Sasuke was panting too much to reply.

Itachi rushed forward and delivered a massive knee blow to Sasuke's face. Sasuke's flight was stopped by a tree trunk and he literally felt something crack with the impact. "Our next meeting will be our last. Disappoint me then, and I will end your life." He said, also slightly panting. Sasuke was on his back, too exhausted to get up. He heard Itachi take off.

---

Sakura's eyes were widened a great deal. 'I've never seen Kakashi-sensei fight like that!'

Ten-Ten was surprised as well. "That sword… I've never seen a sword like that." She turned to Sakura. "Does he always use that sword?"

Sakura shook her head. "This is the first time I've seen it."

Kakashi was slowly approaching them, leaving Ibiki's corpse behind. It had taken the White Fang's son only seconds to deal with Ibiki. "You've seen me fight at my best now…" Kakashi explained as he performed a single handseal and used a Jutsu on the sword in his other hand. The sword then disappeared.

'He's Sannin Level…' Sakura understood.

Kakashi turned away from the three before him and looked upwards. "Take the deceased Morino Ibiki back to Konoha. The body might still hold a few secrets."

From out of a tree, a Medic-nin shot out of it and landed in front of the corpse. "As you wish, Kakashi-sempai."

"What was that sword?" Ten-Ten asked, after shaking off the confusion and surprise of not having sensed the medic-nin, who had already taken off.

Kakashi regarded her as he hid his Sharingan eye. "A Memento…"

---

Uzumaki Naruto was lazily strolling through the streets of Konoha. He was heading towards the Hokage Tower, intent on asking for clarification of the mission he had received today.

Yuuhi Kurenai was a Genjutsu Specialist, Aburame Shino a tracking Specialist, as far as he knew. Inuzuka was one as well, so Naruto figured it would be an advantage to have two trackers.

Yukio Ayamo, a cold-hearted bitch, but one who would always watch your back. Suna Jounin, Naruto knew, missing over a year. What would Tsunade want with her?

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto knocked on the door.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto greeted as he stepped in the office. "Explain the Yukio Mission, please." He bowed.

Tsunade frowned, still getting used to this different Naruto. "She has information regarding The Sealing. She has been spotted in the Earth Country."

Naruto nodded. "I already knew she knew of the Sealing. This has nothing to do with Konoha. Why are you interested in this? Who's paying for this Mission?"

Tsunade seriously regarded Naruto. "This mission will be paid by the deceased Sandaime…"

Naruto's eyes almost widened, but he didn't allow Tsunade to even get a glimpse of his confusion. "I see."

"I assume you realize how important this mission is now…" Tsunade commented. "Yukio Ayamo is connected to Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. They will perform the Gathering in the Stone, I am sure."

Naruto shrugged. "Even if they do, it wouldn't matter. The Sealing is nothing. Even Yukio admitted this to me."

Tsunade shrugged back. "I want you to take Yukio to Leaf or deal with her, as she might bring Leaf in danger."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "The Sealing has nothing to do with Konoha. If anything, I am more in danger."

"You are part of Leaf." Tsunade countered.

Naruto's narrowed eyes seemed to glisten. "Part of Leaf, you say?" He scoffed. "I wanted to be a part long ago and I might work under it now, but I won't feel like a part of Leaf thanks to the Village itself." He replied. "Don't say such ridiculous things."

"What is Yukio to you?" Tsunade asked, ignoring the hurt feeling after hearing Naruto express his thoughts. "Will you have problems killing her?"

Naruto snorted. "I'll kill her easily. She was my subordinate in Suna and became Jounin a year and a half ago. I don't care about the woman." He explained. "What are you insinuating, Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing. I just want to be sure that when it comes down to it, you're ready to strike her down." Tsunade responded. "Who's the one who'll join your team?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Tsunade shook her head. "That won't be possible. He'll be on a mission tomorrow." Naruto shook his head in annoyance. Tsunade just then realized he wasn't wearing the Konoha headband anywhere. "Where is your headband?"

"In one of my pockets." Naruto replied. "What about Hyuga Neji?"

Tsunade nodded. "The Hyuga is available."

---

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura landed right next to the unconscious Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…" She murmured as Chakra surrounded her hands, ready to heal the Uchiha.

"So Itachi got away." Kakashi concluded, seeing the many corpses around him. An entire ANBU Team out cold. "Lee, Ten-Ten, you two follow me. The Uchiha couldn't have gotten very far. After having dealt with an ANBU Team and Uchiha Sasuke, he should be out of Chakra, or almost. Sakura, you take Sasuke back to the Village." He ordered. "Let's go!"

Sakura watched the trio move away from her instantly. Her eyes turned back to Sasuke. 'He must feel terrible, even worse when he wakes up. He's been defeated by his brother again.'

The pink-haired woman lifted Sasuke on her shoulder and carried him back to Leaf. 'I wonder how powerful Uchiha Itachi really is…'

---

"Morino Ibiki has been dealt with. His body didn't hold any new secrets." A medic-nin reported in the Hokage's Office. The door opened to reveal Hatake Kakashi. He nodded his head towards the Medic-nin and then faced the Hokage.

"Uchiha Itachi got away." He reported. "What is Uchiha Sasuke's status?"

"He'll be fine... in a week." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Hanabi-san, Kakashi and I have important matters to discuss."

Hanabi bowed shortly. The Hyuga had become Medic-nin, Torture Specialist second to Morino Ibiki and ANBU Captain. Kakashi respected the girl for coming so far.

The two Shinobis looked seriously as Hanabi had left the room. "I've given Sandaime's last mission to Naruto."

Kakashi nodded. "I assume you want me to take the other half of the Mission?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, you'll be expected in Water Country. Jiraiya will be there to receive you."

Kakashi nodded back. "I understand."

---

Sakura had a very surprising morning. She barged through the door of the Hokage's Office, as she did almost every morning, demanding a mission. This time, however, The Fifth complied, but with a warning.

"_Fail as a medic-nin during this mission and it'll hunt you for the rest of your life. This Mission_ _is S-ranked." _Tsunade had said. "_I want you to tell the Captain to pick up one more Shinobi for the mission."_

Tsunade had told her where to go and that she would have to explain to the Captain why she was going along with the mission. She squinted her eyes to make up the figure in the distance and nodded as she confirmed it was really the Captain for the Mission.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as he turned around with a wide smile on his face.

Sakura's eyes widened, until she realized nothing of the sort really occurred. Naruto still had his back turned to her as she approached him. She had to admit that she really missed seeing the cheerful blonde. 'I wonder what it'll feel like to hear him say 'Sakura-chan' again…'

"Haruno… Why have you come to this place?" Naruto asked as Kurenai and Shino were approaching them in the distance.

"Ah, Hokage-sama told me to join you on this mission. To be the Medic-nin of the team." Sakura replied.

Naruto turned and regarded her with a reading look. He then turned to Kurenai, who had arrived. "You're not a Medic-nin?" He asked the older woman. 'So she only is a Genjutsu Specialist…'

Kurenai shook her head. "No. I'm not surprised Hokage-sama sent us one."

Shino, meanwhile, was analyzing Naruto, after feeling his bugs tremble in fear…

Sakura laughed insecurely and shortly at Kurenai and Naruto. "Well… We also have to pick up another Shinobi for this mission."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Six Jounins for one mission?" He spat. "Six is too many. I find five too many already."

"Tsunade-sama insisted."

Naruto sighed. "Who will be joining us?" He asked as Neji landed behind him. He nodded a greeting to the Hyuga before turning back to Sakura.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto frowned, remembering the blonde. "Hmm, what's her specialty?"

Neji answered before Sakura could. "Interrogation."

Sakura nodded. "She brings interrogation to a whole other level…"

---

Kakashi took a look at the people that had gathered before him, ready to join him on the mission.

Hyuga Hanabi, Mitarashi Anko, Rock Lee, Temari and Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded, this will do. A Medic-nin, Interrogation, Torture, Taijutsu Specialist and a Wind User… And two Sharingan users. It'll have to do.

Kakashi sighed and debriefed his team. The Mission he has been waiting for ever since Yondaime passed away…

---

TBC

Expect some Sasuke-bashing!

Nah, just kidding… Next chapters will be focusing more on Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto and Kakashi will just be the leaders of the teams. But OMG! -GASP- What are these missions! If you ask me, I have no clue… -shrugs- Neh, I know, but you'll think it's farfetched. Anyway, ja ne!

Next Chapter: Nara Shikamaru returns to Leaf to immediately leave again with an S-Rank mission! The same happens to Hyuga Hinata…

Oh yeah! Here comes the real plot!


End file.
